Liebe mit Hindernissen
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Oh Gott! Cloud van Dyk schreibt eine deutsche Story! :-O *lol* Haruka/Michiru Romance, alternatives Universum - keine Senshi ^_^ Kritik ist willkommen :-)


Hi :-)  Das ist meine bisher längste deutsche Haruka und Michiru Fanfiction (die englischen sind ein bisschen länger), und ich hab elendig lang gebraucht, um sie zu schreiben. Darum bitte ich euch auch, mir Feedback zukommen zu lassen :-)) E-Mail: Cloud_D@web.de

Danken möchte ich meiner lieben Frau Mama, die mich bei dieser Geschichte beraten und kritisiert hat. 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot, sonst nichts. Verklagt mich nicht, ich bin Lehrling und hab kein Geld.

Liebe mit Hindernissen 

Der dunkelblaue Rennwagen schoss um die Ecke, wobei er eine Menge Staub aufwirbelte, und raste auf die Ziellinie zu, begleitet vom Jubel der Fans. „Nummer 82 geht als Erster durch Ziel!", tönte der Ansager. „Es ist unglaublich, meine Damen und Herren! Dies ist der zehnte Sieg in Folge für Haruka Tenoh!" Der Wagen kam zum Halt und Haruka stieg zufrieden aus. Sie wurde vom Jubel ihrer Fans empfangen und hob die Hand in Richtung Tribüne, worauf das Geschrei noch lauter wurde. Die anderen Wagen erreichten ebenfalls das Ziel und die Fahrer gratulierten Haruka zum Sieg. Ihr Chef kam angerannt und schlug ihr heftig auf die Schulter, dass sie husten musste. „Mann, Jimmy, brems dich ein!", schimpfte Haruka danach. Der Chefmechaniker rannte ebenfalls herbei und steckte Haruka eine dicke, bereits angezündete Zigarre in den Mund. „Glückwunsch! Das war der zehnte Sieg in Folge!" „Ich weiß", gab Haruka cool zurück und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarre. „Genieß sie, sie war teuer", informierte der Mechaniker sie. „Gib mir die Rechnung und ich zahl sie dir", antwortete Haruka. „Apropos Rechnung, das Preisgeld ist schon auf dem Weg", warf Jimmy, der Chef aus den USA, ein. Harukas Antwort fiel ziemlich lakonisch aus: „Das hoffe ich doch. Okay Jungs, ich bin weg. Wir sehen uns morgen." „Bis morgen", kam es vom Chef und vom Mechaniker zurück, und Haruka verließ den Rennplatz. Der Chef sah ihr traurig nach. „Wenn sie nur nicht so kalt wäre", murmelte er dann.

Haruka erreichte ihr Apartment, das aus der obersten Etage eines Hochhauses bestand, und warf ihre schwarze Lederjacke achtlos über den nächstbesten Stuhl. Die Bikerstiefel landeten in der Ecke und Haruka griff zum Telefon um eine Pizza zu bestellen. Als das erledigt war, schaltete Haruka den Fernseher ein und genoss ihre Zigarre. „Endlich hab ich meine Ruhe", murmelte die Rennfahrerin. „Wenn ich dran denke, dass ich morgen wieder zum Rennplatz soll... ich könnte Urlaub vertragen." Diese Idee gefiel ihr und sie griff zum Telefon und rief Jimmy an: „Jimmy? Hier ist Haruka... ja... hör mal, ich hätte gern Urlaub. Schrei jetzt nicht! Nur eine Woche, bis zum nächsten Rennen. ...Ach, das nächste ist erst in zwei Wochen? Noch besser. Du gibst mir doch frei, oder? Wusst' ich's doch. Dank dir", Haruka legte auf und grinste in den leeren Raum hinein. „Zwei Wochen Urlaub. Was bin ich doch für ein Glückspilz!"

Am nächsten Morgen ging Haruka mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase zuerst joggen, dann aß sie in einem Restaurant zu Mittag und hängte zum Abschluss noch einen Spaziergang über die Einkaufsstraße an. Als Haruka so dahinwanderte, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Mädchen mit seltsam türkisfarbenen Haaren, die etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand und mit einem Jungen stritt. Haruka, neugierig wie sie hin und wieder war, ging unauffällig näher an die beiden Streithähne ran. „Jetzt kapier es endlich Toshi, ich will nichts von dir!", rief das Mädchen jetzt aus. „Aber Michiru!", setzte der Typ namens Toshi an. „Michiru", dachte Haruka bei sich. „Hübscher Name." Plötzlich eskalierte der Streit zwischen dem offensichtlich verschmähten Toshi und Michiru; Toshi versetzte Michiru einen Stoß und sie stolperte nach hinten, auf die Hauptstraße. Haruka sah den Wagen heranrasen, und ihr geschulter Blick erkannte sofort, dass der Fahrer nie rechtzeitig bremsen konnte. Sie machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne, packte die überraschte Michiru noch im Sprung um die Taille und riss sie auf den gegenüberliegenden Gehsteig. Haruka drehte sich im Fallen noch so, dass Michiru auf ihr landen würde, und ihr Manöver glückte. Sie schlug so hart auf dem Beton auf, dass ihr die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde. Michiru blieb benommen auf ihr liegen. „Hey", sagte Haruka jetzt. „Alles in Ordnung?" Michiru hob verwirrt den Kopf und sah ihre Retterin an. „Ja... ich glaube schon." „Könntest du dann vielleicht aufstehen? Ich liege hier nicht gerade gut", forderte Haruka sie auf. „Ähm, ja, klar... Moment..." Michiru rappelte sich auf und Haruka kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Danke", sagte Michiru dankbar. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst... hätte der Typ mich überfahren." „Keine Ursache", antwortete Haruka cool. „Aber du solltest mit deinem Freund mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Das hätte böse ausgehen können." „Er ist nicht mein Freund!", protestierte Michiru heftig. „Er wär's gern, aber..." Ihr schien klar zu werden, dass sie hier einer völlig Fremden ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählte, und sie verstummte mitten im Satz. „Wie auch immer, sag ihm was Sache ist", gab Haruka ihr einen letzten Rat und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Hey!", rief Michiru ihr nach. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal deinen Namen!" Haruka blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zurück. „Haruka", sagte sie dann, ehe sie endgültig ging. Michiru blieb stehen und sah ihr verträumt nach.

Haruka kehrte in ihre Wohnung zurück und ließ sich sofort auf die weiche Couch fallen. „Au, mein armer Rücken... und das am ersten Tag meines Urlaubs. Schöne Scheiße." Sie wollte sich bequemer hinlegen und stöhnte auf, als eine Schmerzflamme von ihrem Steißbein weg durch ihre gesamte Wirbelsäule fuhr. „Au! Ich spiel nie wieder Lebensretter. Verdammt!" Zu ihrem großen Unmut läutete jetzt auch noch das Telefon. „Ach nein!" Haruka hob mürrisch ab. „Hallo?" „Hi, hier ist Michiru. Ich wollte mich nur noch mal für heute bedanken", antwortete Michiru schüchtern. „Gut, das hast du jetzt getan", fertigte Haruka sie ab – oder versuchte es zumindest. „Du verstehst nicht", erklärte Michiru sanft. „Ich würde dich gern zum Essen einladen." Haruka unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Was bist du, ein Fan? Ich hab getan was jeder andere auch getan hätte. Und jetzt hab ich zu tun", damit legte Haruka auf und legte sich wieder hin.

Später am Abend klingelte es an der Tür. Haruka seufzte und stand mühsam auf, wobei ihr geprelltes Steißbein wieder wehtat. Sie öffnete die Tür, und zu ihrer großen Überraschung stand Michiru vor der Tür. „Hallo", sagte die kleinere Frau schüchtern. Haruka starrte sie an und blieb stumm. „Ähm... ich... wollte meine Einladung erneuern", stotterte Michiru, der das Ganze immer peinlicher wurde – vor allem, als Haruka immer noch schwieg. „Okay...", murmelte Michiru jetzt, „war wohl doch keine so gute Idee, herzukommen..." Sie wollte gerade ein „Ich geh dann wieder" hinzufügen, als sie das Zucken um Harukas Mundwinkel bemerkte und schwieg. Dann fing Haruka zu ihrem großen Erstaunen – ja, fas Schock – an zu lachen. Michiru starrte die blonde Frau an, als wäre sie verrückte geworden. „Oh Mann", brachte Haruka endlich hervor, „du gibst wohn nicht so schnell auf, was?" Michiru lächelte amüsiert. „Nein, tu ich nicht." Dann trug Haruka dazu bei, Michirus Erstaunen noch zu vergrößern: sie trat zur Seite und gab somit die Tür frei. „Komm rein."

„Leider kann ich deine Einladung nicht annehmen", sagte Haruka, als Michiru und sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen. „Ich hab mir bei dem Sturz nämlich das Steißbein geprellt und kann kaum fünf Schritte gehen." „Oh, das tut mir leid!", rief Michiru aus. „Nana, es ist ja nicht deine alleinige Schuld. Ich wird mich bei diesem Toshi dafür bedanken"; meinte Haruka sarkastisch. „Sag mal, wie geht's diesem Typen überhaupt? Dich einfach auf die Straße zu stoßen... du hättest schwer verletzt werden können, oder getötet." „Toshi ist scharf auf mich", seufzte Michiru. Sie erzählte Haruka die ganze Geschichte, und als sie geendet hatte, schüttelte Haruka nur den Kopf. „Heiliges Kanonenrohr", war ihr einiger Kommentar. „Sag ich auch", stimmte Michiru ihr zu. Sie sah auf die Uhr und erschrak. „Mein Gott, es ist halb zehn!" Haruka teilte ihr Erstaunen. „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" „Nein das ist nicht nötig", wehrte Michiru ab. „Ich bin mit dem Wagen da. Trotzdem danke." Haruka schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln – was bei ihr sehr selten vorkam – und begleitete sie zur Tür. „Können wir uns... wiedersehen?", fragte Michiru schüchtern auf der Schwelle. Haruka überlegte kurz, ehe sie nickte. „Gib mir deine Nummer. Ich ruf dich an", Michiru kritzelte ihre Telefonnummer auf eine alte Rechnung und gab diese Haruka. „Wiedersehen", sagte sie dann. „Auf Wiedersehen", antwortete Haruka und schloss die Tür. Sie starrte das Holz noch eine Weile an und überlegte, warum sie sich zwei Stunden mit Michiru unterhalten hatte ohne sich zu langweilen. Normalerweise dauerten Unterhaltungen bei ihr zehn Minuten, dann erfand sie irgendeine Ausrede, um sich zurückzuziehen. „Zufall", murmelte die blonde Frau und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Harukas Steißbein bedeutend besser, und sie ging wie jeden Morgen joggen. Als sie zurückkehrte und den Jogginganzug in den Wäschekorb warf, flatterte die Rechnung mit Michirus Telefonnummer heraus und landete zu ihren Füßen. „Hm", murmelte Haruka. Sie hob den Zettel auf und spielte nachdenklich damit herum. Da es sich um eine Handynummer handelte, kramte Haruka ihr eigenes heraus - sie und Michiru hatten das gleiche Netz - und rief an. Es tutete zweimal, dann hob Michiru ab. „Hallo?" „Ja, ähm, hi... hier ist Haruka." „Oh, hallo! Du hast vielleicht ein Timing, ich hab grad zehn Minuten Pause." Haruka fiel ein, dass Michiru ja noch zur Schule ging - sie war fünf Jahre jünger - und grinste. „Intuition. Ich ruf an, um deine Einladung umzukehren." „Huh?", machte Michiru erstaunt. „Na ich lade dich ein. Wie lang hast du Schule. Dann hol ich dich ab." „Gerne!", stimmte Michiru zu. „Ich bin um halb fünf fertig." „Okay, dann hol ich dich um halb fünf ab. Bis später!" „Bis später!", trällerte Michiru ins Telefon und legte auf. Haruka tat es ihr gleich und blieb grinsend zurück.

Bereits um halb vier stand Haruka vor dem Spiegel und machte in ihrem widerspenstigen Haar herum. Sie kämmte es zuerst nach oben, dann nach hinten, was ihr ein ziemlich männliches Aussehen verlieh. Zufrieden mit ihrer Frisur ging Haruka und zog sich an: ein weißes Hemd, dass sie ein eine schwarze Levi's stopfte. Nach einer kurzen Inspektion vor dem großen Schlafzimmerspiegel zeigte Haruka sich mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden, schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und fuhr los.

Pünktlich um halb fünf läutete die Glocke und ein Schwall Schüler strömte heraus, unter ihnen auch Michiru. „Na, wo ist dein Date?", frage ihre beste Freundin CJ, eine Austauschschülerin aus Amerika, die Japanisch studierte. „Haruka ist kein Date", antwortete Michiru indigniert. CJ grinste nur; sie hatte schon seit längerer Zeit den Verdacht, dass Michiru ein wenig aufs andere Ufer zuschwamm, wie man in Texas so schön sagte. „Oh, c'mon, Michiru. Ich hab einen Blick für so was." Michiru kicherte unbeherrscht; sie war eine der Auserwählten, die wussten, dass CJ sich selbst gern als „gay as the night's dark" bezeichnete. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen", gab sie schlagfertig zurück. Da entdeckte sie auch schon Haruka, die cool an ihrem Auto lehnte. „Ist sie das?" frage CJ gespannt. „Yep. In voller Lebensgröße", gab Michiru zurück und steuerte auf Haruka zu, die sie freundlich begrüßte. CJ verabschiedete sich, und Haruka hielt Michiru galant die Wagentür auf - was von den anderen Schülern sehr neidisch beobachtet wurde, die Haruka alle für eine Mann hielten.

„Wo soll's hingehen?", fragte Michiru neugierig, während Haruka die Straße hinunterfuhr. „Zu Chez Louis... wenn dir das recht ist", schlug Haruka vor. „Aber das ist doch viel zu teuer!", protestierte Michiru halbherzig. Haruka lächelte sie gutmütig an. „Nicht für mich. Glaub mir." „Bist du wirklich so reich wie alle behaupten?" „Ich weiß nicht was alle behaupten. Sag's mir, dann kann ich dir eine Antwort geben", kam es zurück. „Ich habe gehört, du sollst so... um die fünf Millionen Yen besitzen." Haruka wirkte amüsiert, als sie antwortete: „Rechne das Doppelte hinzu und du weißt, wie viel ich habe." „Fünfzehn Millionen?" entfuhr es Michiru. „Und ein paar Zerquetschte", fügte Haruka locker hinzu. Michiru schwieg eine Weile überwältigt, dann sage sie: „Hör mal... ich will jetzt nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre nur... hinter deinem Geld her. So ist das nämlich nicht." „Ich weiß", war die kurze Antwort. Haruka war aber nicht wortkarg, weil sie Michiru nicht glaubte, sondern weil sie einen Parkplatz suchte. „Aber bitte behalt's für dich"; forderte Haruka, als sie endlich eine Parklücke erspäht hatte und ihr Auto hineinmanövrierte. „Natürlich", antwortete Michiru. „Denkst du, ich erzähle das rum?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber sicher ist sicher." Endlich war das Auto millimetergenau eingeparkt und Haruka stieg aus. Michiru wollte gerade nach dem Türhebel greifen, als die Tür auch schon geöffnet wurde. Michiru stieg lächelnd aus und fragte: „Bist du jetzt über die Motorhaube gehüft, oder was?" „Nein, aber ich bin groß und mache lange Schritte", antwortete Haruka todernst. Michiru seufzte. Du solltest öfter lachen", sagte sie dann leise. „Es steht dir." Haruka gab keine Antwort.

Nach dem Essen fuhr Haruka Michiru noch nach Hause. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass Michiru nicht gerade in der besten Gegend wohnte. „Ich bring dich noch zur Haustür", bot die größere Frau deshalb an. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber es muss nicht sein", wehrte Michiru ab. „Ich bestehe darauf." „Und ich sage, dass es nicht notwendig ist!" fuhr Michiru sie schärfer als beabsichtigt an. Haruka sagte nichts mehr sondern starrte das Lenkrad an. „Wiedersehen", murmelte Michiru, stieg aus und verschwand zwei Gassen weiter im Hauseingang. Haruka seufzte, startete ihren Wagen und fuhr los, nach Hause.

„Dammit, Michiru, du bist so... so..." In ihrer Rage fiel CJ das Wort für „dumm" nicht ein, deshalb sagte sie es in ihrer Muttersprache: „dumb" Michiru seufzte ins Telefon. „Wahrscheinlich denkt sie jetzt, ich wäre nur auf ihr Geld aus... nachdem sie gesehen hat, wo ich wohne." „So ein Quatsch", protestierte CJ energisch. „Das redest du dir ein." „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie wird jetzt bestimmt immer irgendeine Ausrede haben, wenn ich sie sehen will." „Sag mal, hast du the hots für diese Frau?" fragte CJ unverblümt. „Was?" Michiru schnappte nach Luft. „Falls du nämlich wirklich scharf auf sie bist, wird sie's merken. So eine Ice Cube kann diese Frau gar nicht sein." „Wie kommst du darauf" fragte Michiru leicht verärgert. „Ich bin nicht..." „Was? Homosexuell?" fragte CJ scharf. „Das ist nichts Bäöses, ya know." „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht so taktlos sein." „Schon okay", seufzte CJ. „CJ, ich muss auflegen. Wir sehen uns morgen, okay? Und... sei mir nicht böse." „Don't worry, bin ich nicht. Wir sehen uns morgen." Damit legte CJ auf. Michiru kramte ihr Handy tief in den Rucksack damit ihr Stiefvater es nicht fand, und ging schlafen.

Zur selben Zeit saß Haruka in ihrer Wohnung im Ledersessel. trank ein Glas Cognac und rauchte eine teure Zigarre, während sie an Michiru dachte. Das junge, unschuldige Mädchen ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Haruka seufzte, stellte das Glas auf den Wohnzimmertisch und ging, die Zigarre im Mund, zu ihrem PC, um sich durch das Internet ein wenig abzulenken.

Der Schultag kam Michiru unheimlich lang vor, und insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Haruka sie wieder abholen würde. CJ bemerkte das natürlich und zog sie den ganzen Tag damit auf. „Jetzt hör endlich auf!", schimpfte Michiru, als es ihr zu bunt wurde. CJ grinste nur breit und steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund. „Endlich zehn Minuten Pause. Ich hab schon Entzugser..." Sie brach ab und ihr Mund stand weit offen, dass die Zigarette herausfiel  und auf dem Boden landete. „Was ist?", fragte Michiru überrascht. Da wurde ein sattes Brummen laut, und Michiru drehte sich um. Eine große, schwere Harley fuhr quer über den Schulhof. Darauf saß, ohne Helm aber mit cooler Sonnenbrille, Haruka. Sie erspähte Michiru, und diese erschrak gewaltig, als Haruka plötzlich am Gashebel drehte und den Vorerreifen so weit hochriss, dass sie fast senkrecht fuhr. Die anderen Schüler johlten begeistert, als sie auf diese Weise fast zwanzig Meter zurücklegte. Kurz vor Michiru brachte Haruka den Vorderreifen wieder auf den Boden und riss an der Bremse. Das Motorrad drehte sich zur Seite, und einen schrecklichen Moment lang glaubte Michiru, dass Haruka stürzen würde. Das geschah natürlich nicht; Haruka stemmte sich mit einem Bein ab und blieb anschließend stehen. „Hallo Michiru." Michiru hätte wohl nicht geantwortet, sondern nur geschaut, doch das verhinderte CJ, indem sie ihrer Freundin eins in die Rippen gab. „Ähm, hi", stammelte Michiru schließlich, und hinter ihr verdrehte CJ zu Harukas Erheiterung die Augen. „Lust auf ne Rundfahrt?" fragte Haruka und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Sitz hinter ihr. „Eigentlich hätte ich noch zwei Stunden Unterricht...", meinte Michiru zaghaft. „Ja, Turnen", warf CJ vorlaut ein. „Ich sag dem Lehrer, dass es dir nicht gut ging und du nach Hause bist. Go, go!" Haruka grinste die Amerikanerin breit an und nickte Michiru dann auffordernd zu. Diese warf alle Bedenken über Board und stieg auf das Motorrad, von zahlreichen neidischen Schülerinnen beobachtet. „Wieso kriegt Michiru so einen Typen ab?" fragte ein Mädchen hinter CJ, worauf diese kicherte. Haruka winkte noch mal in die Runde und brauste dann los.

Nach schneller, aufregender Fahrt stoppte Haruka vor einem kleinen Café und die beiden stiegen ab. „Wow", keuchte Michiru und fuhr sich über das vom Wind zerzauste Haar. „Fährst du immer so wild?" „Meistens", lautete die knappe Antwort. Haruka hielt Michiru die Tür zum Café auf und die kleinere Frau trat ein. „Haruka!" rief der Barkeeper da. „Du warst ja schon lange nicht mehr da!" „Sorry, Mamoru", antwortete Haruka mit einem leichten Lächeln. Mamoru führte die zwei zu einem gemütlichen Tisch und nahm die Bestellung auf. Als er sich getrollt hatte, sagte Michiru zögernd: „Hör mal, Haruka... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angefahren habe. Aber ich..." „Vergiss es", schnitt Haruka ihr das Wort ab, „ich bin dir nicht böse." Michiru seufzte erleichtert. Da ging die Tür des Cafés erneut auf, und ein ganzer Schwall junger Mädchen kam herein. „Oh nein", seufzte Haruka. „Die haben mir grad noch gefehlt." „Kennst du sie?" wollte Michiru wissen. Ehe Haruka antworten konnte, hatte eines der Mädchen – das Größte von ihnen – sie erspäht und rief aus: „Haruka!" Haruka hob grüßend die Hand, und die Mädchengruppe steuerte auf sie zu. „Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?" fragte eines der Mädchen, das zwei unheimlich lange blonde Zöpfe aufwies. Haruka seufzte und stellte Michiru vor: „Michiru, das sind Bunny, Amy, Rei, Makoto und Minako." „Hallo. Freut mich, euch..." Michirus Begrüßung wurde von Bunny unterbrochen, die neugierig fragte: „Deine Freundin, Haruka?" „Bunny!" schimpfte Rei daraufhin los. „Sei nicht immer so neugierig!" Bunny fing laut an zu heulen: „Du bist immer sooo gemein zu mir, Rei!" Die beiden Mädchen zeigten sich wütend die Zunge, und Haruka vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Nicht schon wieder."

„Du hast nette Freunde", meinte Michiru, als sie und Haruka das Café verließen. „Anfangs sind sie nett, aber nach einer Stunde gehen sie mir auf die Nerven", gab Haruka zurück. Michiru blieb auf dem Gehsteig stehen und starrte sie an. „Tu ich das auch?" wollte die kleiner Frau wissen. „Gehe ich dir auch nach einer Stunde auf die Nerven?" Haruka wirkte leicht entsetzt, als sie antwortete: „Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht." „Warum bist du dann immer so... abweisend?" bohrte Michiru nach. „Abweisend?" echote Haruka stirnrunzelnd. „Ja, abweisend. Wenn ich dir eine frage stelle, habe ich Glück wenn die Antwort länger als drei Wörter wird!" „Du übertreibst", wehrte Haruka ab. „Da, du machst es schon wieder!" fuhr Michiru auf. „Genau zwei Worte. Kannst du nicht einmal einen ganzen Satz sagen?" Als Haruka verdattert schwieg, wurden Michirus Gesichtszüge sanfter und sie nahm die Hand der größeren Frau. „Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch", begann sie. „Ich... würde nur gern wissen, warum du dich so verhältst." „Lange Geschichte", brummte Haruka. „Dann erzähl sie mir", forderte Michiru. „ein ander Mal", wehrte Haruka ab. Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist spät, ich sollte dich nach Hause fahren." „Okay", seufzte Michiru. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch Harukas Hand hielt, und ließ diese errötend los. Haruka sperrte den Wagen durch Knopfdruck auf und die beiden stiegen ein. Nach kurzer Fahrt stoppte Haruka vor Michirus Haus und sie stieg aus. „Bis morgen", sagte Haruka, und Michiru lächelte erfreut. „Bis morgen", gab sie zurück und lief ins Haus. Haruka drehte um und fuhr weg.

„Mom?" Michiru betrat die kleine Wohnung nach ihrer Mutter rufend, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Statt dessen kam ein betrunkener Harold – ihr Stiefvater – aus dem Wohnzimmer gewankt. „Deine Mutter is weg, die Schlampe", lallte er. Michiru trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als er sie lüstern angrinste und nach ihr griff. „Aber macht ja nix. Muss ich eben mit dir Vorlieb nehmen. Komm zu Papa, Michiru." Michiru ahnte schreckerfüllt, was Harold vorhatte, fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und rannte aus der Wohnung, hoffend, dass Haruka noch da war.

Haruka hatte schon fast das Ende der Straße erreicht und betätigte gerade den Blinker, als sie zufällig in den Rückspiegel sah. Michiru rannte gehetzt aus dem Wohnhaus in dem ihre Wohnung lag, und hinter ihrem Auto her. Haruka trat instinktiv auf die Bremse, wendete geschickt und fuhr zurück. Fünf Meter entfernt von Michiru hielt die größere Frau an und sprang aus dem Auto. „Michiru, was ist los?" Ehe Michiru antworten konnte, flog die Tür auf und ein nur mit Unterhemd und vor Dreck stehenden Jeans bekleideter Mann stürmte heraus. „Komm sofort zurück, du kleine Drecksschlampe!" Michiru fiel beinahe hin, und Haruka fing sie in letzter Sekunde auf. „Michiru, wer ist das?" fragte sie, während Harold auf sie zustolperte. „Mein Stiefvater", schluchzte Michiru. Haruka ließ sie los und wandte sich Harold zu. „Wer bissu den?", lallte der Besoffene. „Das geht Sie gar nichts an. Und Sie sollten Michiru besser in Ruhe lassen", warnte Haruka ihn. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Michiru um. „Michiru, du übernachtest bei mir." Noch ehe der betrunkene Harold etwas tun konnte, saßen Haruka und Michiru in Harukas Wagen und Haruka brauste davon.

„Hier, trink das." Michiru sah auf, als Haruka ein Glas Whisky vor sie hinstellte. Sie saß in einem für sie viel zu großen schwarzen Bademantel auf der Ledercouch in Harukas Wohnzimmer; ihr Haar war noch feucht von der Dusche, die sie genommen hatte. „Danke", sagte Michiru jetzt leise, nahm das Glas mit zitternder Hand und trank einen Schluck. sie riss die Augen auf und hätte den Alkohol um ein Haar wieder ausgespuckt. „Nicht", warnte Haruka rasch, „du musst das Zeug runterschlucken. Ich weiß, dass es eklig schmeckt, aber es beruhigt." Michiru schluckte den Alkohol runter und schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. „Ein Wunder, du hast zwei ganze Sätze gesagt", meinte sie. Haruka lächelte ebenfalls. „Das war ne große Anstrengung", kam es lakonisch von ihr zurück. „Danke", sagte Michiru da völlig überraschend. Haruka hob die blonden Brauen. „Wofür?" „Dafür, dass du mich bei dir übernachten lässt", antwortete Michiru dankbar. „Na hör mal, ich konnte dich ja schlecht mit dieser Drecksau in der selben Wohnung schlafen lassen", argumentierte Haruka äußerst überzeugend. „Wer weiß, was der Kerl mit dir angestellt hätte." „Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen", seufzte Michiru. „Er hätte mich vergewaltigt." „Hat er dich schon mal... belästigt?", fragte Haruka mit überraschender Sanftheit. „Nein...aber..." Michiru sah auf die glänzende Mahagoni-Tischplatte hinab und schwieg. Haruka stand von ihrem Sessel auf und setzte sich neben Michiru auf die Couch. „Er hat dich geschlagen, nicht wahr?", Michiru nickte, und ein paar Tränen tropften auf das Holz des Tisches. Haruka war das Ganze sichtlich unangenehm – sie hate noch nie gewusst wie sie reagieren sollte, wenn jemand weinte – aber schließlich sprang sie über ihren Schatten und legte einen Arm um Michirus Schulter. Michiru lehnte sich an sie, und ein Schluchzen schüttelte sie durch. „Hey, ganz ruhig", versuchte Haruka zu trösten. „Ich werde diesen Arsch hinter Gitter bringen, wo er hingehört." Michiru sah zu ihr auf und trocknete ihre Tränen. „Wie willst du das machen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Ich habe einen Fan ziemlich hoch oben in der Polizeihierarchie", verriet Haruka. „Und den ruf ich jetzt an." Damit griff sie zum Telefon und wählte rasch eine Nummer. „Tokeshi? Hallo, hier spricht Haruka..."

Nachdem Haruka dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Harold ins Gefängnis wanderte, besprach sie mit Michiru die Schlaffrage. „Du kannst mein Bett haben", bot Haruka gutmütig an. „Ich nehme die Couch." Michiru stand vor dem französischen Doppelbett und sah Haruka an, als wäre diese verrückt geworden. „Hör mal, Haruka, das ist doch ein Doppelbett. Da werden wir doch beide Platz drin finden, oder?" „Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht...", murmelte Haruka. „Natürlich nicht", beruhigte Michiru ihre Freundin. „Okay", gab Haruka schließlich nach. „Die Couch wäre wirklich etwas unbequem gewesen, denke ich." Michiru kicherte. „Dummerchen!" "Ohne lange zu überlegen, gab sie Haruka mit der flachen Hand eins auf den Hintern. Diese lief knallrot an und hüstelte verlegen, was Michiru nur noch mehr zum Kichern brachte. „Sag bloß es stört dich." Harukas Augen wurden groß und rund, und Michiru kugelte sich fast vor Lachen. Haruka schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging duschen.

Michiru stand im Wohnzimmer und sah sich die Bücher durch, die auf dem Regal standen. „Hm, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Haruka soviel liest", dachte sie erstaunt bei sich. Im Badezimmer verstummte das Prasseln der Dusche, und kurz darauf tapste Haruka in einem schwarzen Bademantel heraus. Michiru runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal, wie viele von diesen Mänteln besitzt du eigentlich?", wollte die kleinere Frau wissen. „Zwei, für den Fall, dass ein hübsches Mädchen bei mir duschen geht und keinen eigenen hat", gab Haruka grinsend zurück. Michiru kicherte amüsiert. „So ist das also. Du bringst wohl oft hübsche Mädchen mit nach Hause, wie?" Harukas Gesicht wurde ernst. „Nein. Du bist die erste Person, die außer mir diese Wohnung betritt." „Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte Michiru betroffen. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Besuchen sie dich nie?" Haruka seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Meine Eltern... wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben", gestand sie dann. Augenblicklich saß Michiru neben ihr. „Warum denn das?", fragte sie sanft. „Besser du weißt es nicht", wehrte Haruka ab. „Jetzt sag schon", forderte Michiru verbissen. „Denkst du etwa ich laufe davon, wenn du mir sagst, dass du lesbisch bist?" Haruka stand der Mund offen, und sie wusste nichts zu erwidern. Michiru nahm die Hand der größeren rau und hielt sie zärtlich fest. „Denkst du das wirklich?", fragte sie etwas sanfter nach, worauf Haruka den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Na also." Michiru überlegte kurz, dann sprach sie weiter. "Du erinnerst dich an CJ?" Haruka nickte, Michiru fuhr fort. „Sie hat mich einmal gefragt, ob ich auf Frauen stehe... damals konnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Aber... seit du mich damals gerettet hast... schon." Haruka saß nur stumm da und schaute Michiru an, worauf diese unbehaglich hin und her rutschte.  „Was ist damit sagen will ist..." Sie wurde von Harukas Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen unterbrochen und sah die größere Frau überrascht an. „Du bist süß, wenn du verlegen bist", stellte Haruka noch fest, ehe sie sich nach vorn beugte und Michiru sanft küsste. Diese erwiderte den Kuss sofort und schlang beide Arme um Harukas Nacken. Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit unterbrach Michiru den Kuss und sah Haruka in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Haruka." „Ich liebe dich auch", kam es heiser zurück. Ehe Michiru sich's versah, hatte Haruka sie bereits auf ihre erstaunlich kräftigen Arme gehoben und trug sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Michiru in Harukas Armen auf, eine Tatsache, die ihr sehr gefiel. „Hey, aufwachen", flüsterte sie der Blonden neben ihr zu. Haruka murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen, was Michiru jedoch verhinderte, indem sie sich auf sie draufrollte. „Hey", maulte Haruka, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Lass mich schlafen, ich hab Urlaub." „Und wie soll ich dann zu Schule kommen?", jammerte Michiru kläglich, ohne von ihrem „Opfer" runterzugehen. Haruka seufzte und machte endlich die Augen auf. „Okay, du hast ja gewonnen. Könntest du von mir runtergehen?" „Noch nicht. Ich hab noch nicht guten Morgen gesagt." Kaum hatte Michiru den Satz beendet, küsste sie Haruka auch schon. „Jetzt bin ich wach", stellte Haruka nach dem Satz zufrieden fest. Die beiden standen auf und zogen sich an, wobei Michiru sich eines von Harukas Hemden lieh, das ihr um einiges zu lang war. „Was tust du mit der Krawatte?", fragte Michiru erstaunt, als Haruka sich die schwarze Krawatte umband. „Ich fahr nachher zu Tokeshi aufs Polizeirevier", erklärte Haruka, während sie äußerst schnell und geschickt den Krawattenknoten schlang. „Und sorge dafür, dass dein Stiefvater auch dort bleibt, wo er jetzt ist." „Danke", sagte Michiru noch mal, während Haruka sich Gel in die Haare kämmt, um wenigstens halbwegs normal auszusehen. „Gern geschehen", kam die Antwort. „Bist du soweit?" „Ja", meinte Michiru wahrheitsgetreu. „Gut, dann fahren wir." Haruka schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und die beiden verließen die Wohnung.

Sämtliche Schülerinnen warfen Michiru neidische Blicke zu, als sie aus dem silbernen Cabrio stieg und dem jungen Mann, der sie gefahren hatte, einen Abschiedskuss gab. „I knew it, I knew it!", trällerte CJ, während sie auf Michiru zugehopst kam. Diese seufzte nur: „CJ..." „Ja?", fragte die Amerikanerin unschuldig, und ein Heiligenschein erschien über ihrem Kopf. Michiru kicherte bei diesem Anblick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach du liebe Zeit", war ihr einziger Kommentar.

„Was soll das heißen, ihr habt ihn freigelassen?", brüllte Haruka und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Haruka, versteh doch", versuchte Tokeshi sie zu beruhigen, „wir können ihn ohne Grund nicht festhalten!" „Er hat versucht, Michiru zu vergewaltigen, gottverdammt! Reicht das etwa nicht?" „Es gibt keine Zeugen", seufzte Tokeshi. „Und so steht ihr Wort gegen seins." Haruka stieß nur ein frustriertes Knurren aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Tokeshi stellte ein Glas Whisky vor sie hin. „Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal, Haruka." „Danke." Haruka nahm das Glas und kippte den Alkohol mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung des Handgelenks hinunter. „Ich hoffe, du trinkst nicht mehr soviel wie früher", ermahnte Tokeshi seine Freundin. „Nein, ich halte mich zurück. Nie mehr als ein Cognac pro Tag." „Gut. Nicht dass du wieder soviel trinkst wie vor zwei Jahren." „Ja Papa", seufzte Haruka, und Tokeshi gab ihr spielerisch eins auf den Kopf. „Na gut, ich muss wieder", sagte Haruka schließlich. Sie schüttelte Tokeshi die Hand und verließ das Polizeipräsidium.

Michiru verließ die Schule, als sie ihre Mutter etwas entfernt stehen sah. Seit sie mit Haruka zusammengekommen war, war ein Monat vergangen, und Michiru nannte einen BMW, eine Lederjacke und ein silbernes Halsband ihr eigen. Geschenke, die ihr Haruka zu allen möglichen Gelegenheiten gemacht hatte. „Hallo Mutter", rief Michiru jetzt aus, doch ihre Mutter erwiderte den Gruß nicht. Statt dessen fragte sie: „Ist das dein Wagen?"; und deutete auf den metallic grünen BMW, der auf dem für Michiru reservierten Parkplatz stand, ein weiteres „Geschenk" von Haruka. „Ja", antwortet Michiru stolz. „Gefällt er dir? Haruka hat ihn mir..." „Diese Schlampe!", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie, und Michiru verstummte geschockt. „Was...? Aber Mutter!" „Ich will, dass du dich sofort von dieser... dieser Perversen trennst!", verlangte Sakura. „Ich kann darauf verzichten, eine lesbische Tochter zu haben." Michiru war zu geschockt um etwas zu erwidern, sie starrte ihre Mutter nur groß an und schwieg. „Du machst noch heute Schluss mit ihr", verlangte Sakura jetzt. „Oder ich schicke dich zu Großtante Elvira nach Europa, dann siehst du sie auch nie wieder! Verstanden?" „Ja Mutter", kam die fast unhörbare Antwort. „Also, was wirst du tun?" „Ich werde mit Haruka Schluss machen." „Michirus Stimme war tränenerstickt, doch das schien ihre Mutter nicht zu stören. „Das ist mein braves Mädchen. Komm, wir fahren nach Hause."

Später am Abend läutete Michirus Handy, als sie abhob, was Haruka dran. „Hallo Süße. Hattest du heute früher aus?", wollte die ältere Frau wissen. „Nein", antwortete Michiru leise. „Wo warst du dann?", fragte Haruka erstaunt. „Ich wollte dich abholen, aber du warst nicht da." „Haruka, können wir uns noch treffen? Ich muss mit dir reden." „Ja, klar. Ich hol dich ab, okay?" „Okay", flüsterte Michiru und legte auf. Zwei heiße Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen und ihre Wangen hinab. 

„Hey meine Süße", grüßte Haruka, als sie aus dem silbernen Ferrari stieg. Sie beugte sich hinab, um Michiru einen Kuss zu geben, als diese den Kopf zur Seite drehte. „Hm?" machte Haruka überrascht. „Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?" Michiru sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht, und der kalte Ausdruck in Michirus Augen erschreckte Haruka. „Weißt du, Haruka, du hast mir wirklich viele teure Geschenke gemacht", sagte die kleinere Frau jetzt. Harukas blonde Brauen gingen hoch, während Michiru weitersprach. „Jetzt habe ich genug davon, um einige Zeit im Luxus zu leben." „Was... willst du sagen?", fragte Haruka, in der ein schrecklicher Verdacht aufkeimte. „Ich liebe dich nicht", sagte Michiru ihr kalt ins Gesicht. „Ich habe nur dein Geld geliebt, Haruka. Jetzt hab ich genug von dir." „Nein", stieß Haruka heiser hervor. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" „Fahr endlich!", wollte Michiru sie anschreien. „Fahr, bevor ich dir sage, wie es wirklich ist!" Doch sie blieb stumm und bemühte sich, kalt zu wirken. Haruka sah sie noch einen Moment fassungslos an, und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Schließlich drehte die größere Frau sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit davon.

CJ zog mit ihrer Freundin durch die Bars, als sie in einer davon eine vertraute Person an der Theke sitzen sah. „Hey, die kenn ich doch", murmelte CJ und trat näher ran. „Haruka?" Die blonde Frau wandte ihr den Kopf zu und sah sie aus vom Alkohol und Weinen geröteten Augen an. „Lass mich in Ruhe", kam es unfreundlich, ehe Haruka nach der Whiskyflasche vor ihr griff und einen ordentlichen Schluck nahm. „Hey hey hey!", rief CJ aus und versuchte, Haruka die Flasche wegzunehmen. „Ich sagte du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!", fuhr Haruka sie an und zog die Flasche an ihre Brust. „Und hier zusehen, wie du dich langsam zu Tode säufst? Nein danke. Gib die Flasche her", befahl CJ, und zu ihrem Erstaunen gehorchte Haruka und reichte ihr die Flasche. „Trink nen Schluck, CJ." „Nein danke", antwortete CJ höflich und ließ die Flasche unauffällig verschwinden. „Und jetzt sag mir, was passiert ist. „Michiru war nur hinter meinem Geld her", murmelte Haruka. „Sie hat mich nich' geliebt, weißßu." „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", antwortete CJ stirnrunzelnd. „Sie hat mir stundenlang vorgebetet, wie süß und lieb du nicht bist." „Sie hats mir selbst gesagt." Haruka sah verwundert drein. „Wo ist mein Whisky?" „Leer", log CJ rasch, worauf Haruka lachte und ihr eins auf die Schulter gab. „Du hassihn getrunken, nicht wahr? Aber macht ja nix. Der geht auf mich. Willste noch einen?" „Nein danke", wehrte CJ erneut ab und fasste Haruka am Arm. „Und du solltest besser nach Hause gehen." „Okay. Wo ist mein Auto?" „Das wird meine Süße hier fahren. Du fährst mit mir mit. Und wehe, du kotzt mir auf die Ledersitze!"

„Oh Gott, mir ist so schlecht..." Haruka hing über der Kloschüssel und erbrach sich, während CJ schon mit Salzheringen und starkem Kaffe bereitstand. „Zeit fürs Katerfrühstück", verkündete die blonde Amerikanerin, als Haruka ihren Magen fertig entleert hatte. „Nein, geh weg", forderte Haruka gereizt. „Ich hab Erfahrung mit Katern, dein Frühstück kannst du dir du-weißt-wohin stecken." „Ach ja?" CJ war beleidigt. Haruka seufzte und rang sich eine Entschuldigung ab: „Tut mir leid." „Schon gut", gab CJ schließlich nach. „Ich wollte ja nur behilflich sein." „Den Kaffee nehm ich", grinste Haruka. „Aber die Heringe kannst du dir behalten." „Das nenne ich einen fairen Kompromiss", zeigte CJ sich zufrieden und schenkte Haruka eine große Tasse der heißen, schwarzen Flüssigkeit ein. „Danke", Haruka nahm die Tasse entgegen und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Ihre Augen wurden groß und rund, und CJ beobachtete amüsiert, wie Haruka krampfhaft schluckte. „Heiß! Heiß!", rief sie dann aus. „Der kommt ja auch frisch aus der Maschine, dumbhead!", schimpfte CJ sie. „Kann ich nen Schuss Rum reinhaben?", fragte Haruka hoffnungsvoll. „Spinnst du? Damit du zur Alkoholikerin wirst?" „Wäre nicht das erste Mal", murmelte Haruka, und CJ horchte auf. „Xcuse me? Willst du damit etwa sagen..." „Ja, ich habe getrunken", gab Haruka offen zu. „Fast ein Jahr lang war ich durchgehend besoffen." „Dann fang jetzt nicht wieder damit an", bat CJ sie. „Ich wird mich bemühen", versprach Haruka und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Gut. Kommst du allein klar? Dann fahr ich jetzt zu Michiru und rede mit ihr." „Okay", sagte Haruka leise. „Aber... zwing sie nicht zu mir zurückzukommen, falls sie mich wirklich nicht liebt." „Ich werde einfach mit ihr reden", antwortete CJ als sie die Wohnung verließ.

„Michiru!" Die Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich um. CJ kam keuchend auf sie zugejappelt und stoppte, als sie sie erreicht hatte. „Mann, du hast vielleicht nen Zahn drauf", beschwerte CJ sich und suchte nach ihren Zigaretten. Endlich fand sie die Glimmstengel und zündete sich einen davon an. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Michiru", teilte die Amerikanerin ihrer Freundin nach dem ersten Zug mit. „Worüber?", fragte Michiru, die ahnte, was kommen würde. „Über die Aktion, die du mit Haruka abgezogen hast." CJ entschied sich für den brutalen Weg, um Michiru aus der Reserve zu locken, und sagte" „So was hätte ich dir really nicht zugetraut, Michiru. Haruka so abzuzocken..." „Aber das habe ich doch nicht!", rief Michiru aus. „Ach nein? Ich zitiere: Ich liebe nur dein Geld. Du hast Haruka dazu gebracht, sich fast bewusstlos zu trinken." „Oh Gott", flüsterte Michiru geschockt. „CJ, du verstehst das völlig falsch!" „Ich weiß nicht, was man daran falsch verstehen könnte. Deine Ansage war ja ziemlich eindeutig." Michiru seufzte und fing mit ihrer Erklärung an.

Haruka fuhr ziemlich ziellos durch die Gegend. Ihr Kopf tat immer noch weh von den Unmengen Whisky, die sie getrunken hatte. Da erspähte sie etwas weiter weg CJ und Michiru auf dem Gehsteig stehen: die beiden schienen zu streiten, denn Michiru redete heftig auf CJ ein, welche immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte und ebenso heftig antwortete. Plötzlich sauste zu Harukas Entsetzen ein dunkelroter Wagen aus der nächsten Seitengasse und direkt auf Michiru zu. Hinter dem Steuer saß Harold.

Haruka brachte ihren Wagen schlitternd zum Stehen, riss die Tür auf und sprang regelrecht heraus. „Michiru, VORSICHT!" Sie schrie die Worte mit höchster Lautstärke heraus, doch es war zu spät. Der Wagen erfasste Michiru und fuhr über ihre Beine, dann blieb er stehen. „Nein!", brüllte Haruka auf. Sie rannte zu dem Auto, aus dem Harold eben ausstieg und die Flucht ergriff.

CJ hatte schon oft gehört, dass Menschen durch Angst und dem daraus resultierenden Adrenalinschub schier unmögliche Dinge vollbringen konnten, doch sie hatte es nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Bis zu diesem Tag. Haruka rannte pfeilschnell auf das Auto zu, unter dem Michiru stöhnend lag, und packte den Wagen an der vorderen rechten Ecke und hob ihn langsam, aber effektiv daran hoch. Die blonde Frau ächzte, ihre Halsschlagadern traten kabeldick hervor, aber sie hob das Auto hoch genug, dass zwei freiwillige Helfer Michiru darunter hervorholen konnten. „Wir haben sie!", rief einer der Männer, und Haruka ließ die Stoßstange los. Die scharfen Kanten hatten ihr tief in die Hände geschnitten, doch sie schien es gar nicht zu merken. Erst als sie neben Michiru niederkniete, machte ihr Körper schlapp, und Haruka fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, befand Haruka sich im städtischen Krankenhaus. Sie wollte den Arm heben und stöhnte erschrocken auf. Ihr taten Muskeln weh, von denen sie vorhin nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten. „Du hast dich ganz schön übernommen", ertönte es da. Haruka drehte den Kopf und sah CJ neben dem Bett sitzen. Wie geht's dir?" „Ich komm in Ordnung", antwortete Haruka ehe sie fragte; „Wo ist Michiru?" „Im Nebenzimmer. Der Dreckskerl hat ihr beide Beine gebrochen", erklärte CJ. „Ich will zu ihr", bestimmte Haruka und stand vorsichtig auf. „Hör mir zuerst zu", bat CJ, ehe sie der größeren Frau von Michirus Mutter und deren Forderungen erzählte. „Also... hat Michiru mich nicht nur wegen meinem Geld...?" Haruka wagte den Satz nicht zu Ende zu sprechen. „Nein, hat sie nicht", beruhigte CJ sie. „Und jetzt geh zu ihr."

Haruka betrat auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer und setzte sich an Michirus Bett. Die jüngere Frau sah erschreckend blass aus; als Haruka ihre Hand hob, öffnete sie die Augen. „Hi", sagte Haruka leise. „Hallo", antwortete Michiru in der gleichen Lautstärke. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Haruka, und Michiru lächelte schwach. „Meine Beine sind gebrochen, was denkst du, wies mir geht?" Haruka lächelte ebenfalls. „Okay, das war ne dumme Frage. „ „Haruka... ich..." „Sht." Michiru wurde durch Harukas Finger auf ihren Lippen unterbrochen. „CJ hat mir alles erzählt." „Also... gibst du mir noch eine Chance?", fragte Michiru hoffnungsvoll. „Ja", antwortete Haruka kaum hörbar. „Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch", gab Michiru glücklich zurück. Haruka beugte sich grade hinab, um ihre neue alte Freundin zu küssen, als die Tür aufging und drei Männer hereinkamen. „Wer sind Sie denn?", fragte Haruka  gereizt. „Ich bin Doktor Seiya Kou, Frau Kaiohs Arzt." Haruka reichte ihm die Hand und sah dann den größeren Mann erwartungsvoll an, der im Anzug neben dem Arzt stand. „Dr. Taiki Kou, Rechtsanwalt", stellte dieser sich vor. Der kleinste der drei kam als letzter dran: „Dr. Yaten Kou, Richter." „Wie viele Dr. Kous laufen hier eigentlich noch rum?", rief Haruka aus, worauf Michiru sie strafend ansah. „Außer uns keine mehr" antwortete Seiya gutmütig. „Sie wissen bestimmt nicht, warum wir hier sind, oder, Herr Tenoh?" „Nein, keinen blassen Schimmer", antwortete Haruka. „Nun, es geht um folgendes", schaltete Taiki sich ein. „Da Frau Kaiohs Stiefvater Harold Engelton versucht hat, sie zu überfahren, wird er eingesperrt und ihm das Sorgerecht entzogen. Frau Kaiohs Mutter ist seit dem Angriff nicht mehr aufzufinden. Und das wiederum heißt..." „...dass wir einen neuen Vormund für Frau Kaioh benötigen", vervollständigte Yaten den Satz. „Und Sie wurden uns empfohlen, Herr Tenoh." „Ich?!", entfuhr es Haruka. „Keine Bange, es wäre nur für sechs Monate", beruhigte Yaten sie. „Dann wird Frau Kaioh achtzehn und ist somit volljährig." Der Richter kramte in seinem Aktenkoffer herum und förderte ein Dokument zu Tage. „Wenn Sie hier unterschreiben, erklären Sie sich bereit, bis zum sechsten März des kommenden Jahres die Vormundschaft für Frau Kaioh zu übernehmen." Haruka warf einen Blick auf Michiru, die sie flehend ansah, und unterschrieb.

„Willkommen zu Hause", grinste Haruka, während sie Michirus Koffer in ihre riesige Wohnung trug. Michiru kam hinter ihr hergetrabt, und obwohl Haruka seit sechs Wochen ihr offizieller Vormund war, konnte sie ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. „Und ich werde hier mit dir wohnen?", fragte sie zum hundertsten Man. „Ja", antwortete Haruka gutmütig lächelnd. „Ich bin jetzt dein Vormund, Michiru. Also wirst du auch bei mir wohnen." „Ich bin so froh!", rief Michiru aus, fiel Haruka um den Hals und küsste sie innig. Nach dem Kuss grinste Haruka von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das bin ich auch, Michiru." „Ich liebe dich, Haruka", gestand Michiru leise. „Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Haruka. Sie hob Michiru mit einer raschen Bewegung auf die Arme, und die beiden verschwanden grinsend im Schlafzimmer.

**Ende **


End file.
